Chapter 1: A New Begining
by jalicefan2133
Summary: Chapter 1 Alice begins her journey in finding a man in her visions...but who is this man? I do not own any of these characters. 2 views for next chapter.


Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Alice's POV**

I awoke to darkness, not light darkness...but pitch black darkness. Though it was completely dark I could still make sense of my surroundings, there was a cement staircase by me with a candle on the ledge that had be blown out. There was no one in the room with me nor was there anyone to help me. I stood quickly and walked to a bared window that also had a board covering it from the outside. I looked up the stairs and continued my break to the outside.

The stairs were steep and broken in many places yet I still managed to get up them quickly. There were many smells coming at me from the other side of the door, the scent of others blood. My mouth had watered at the aroma and I was pushed to open the door. The door fell to the ground as I rammed into it. Immediately, the smells of blood hit me once again, this time it was stronger. I could tell that I was close to where the smell was and I could hardly contain myself much longer. There was a rope that was hanging on one of the doors and on the other side was a man who had met his fate. He was drained of blood, I could tell this from how white and colorless his face was. He had been a fresh kill from last night, but from what. When I awoke I could remembered nothing from my previous life as a human, and from the moment I opened my eyes I knew what I was. I looked at the man once more and continued my walk for food. As I reached the end of the hall the strong scent of blood and anger hit me once more, it was coming from the room at the end of the next hall. Suddenly I was in the room and biting at each of the people's necks.

When I finished I couldn't help but stare in horror at the people who I had feasted on. I quickly backed against the wall and slid down it slowly. As I got to the floor I had put my head in my hands and began to question myself why I did this. My head quickly shot up, I knew exactly what I was. I was not just a vampire...but I was an animal, a monster! A slight film then began to form over my eyes, I was going blind this was my punishment. The film began to grow thicker and I rubbed my eyes furiously, trying to get the thick fog to go away. My eyes where then covered with images of people, like me. But they were not killing humans instead they were killing...animals? The idea disgusted me and I thought that it was completely obscured. The image then disappeared and the thick fog went with it as if it was never there.

I swiftly ran out of the room and went to the nearest forest for the sun had just began to rise and I didn't want people to see me nor did I want to see them. I found a small cave and stayed in it for the rest of the day, starving myself of thirst. As the moon appeared over the trees I descended into the dark town and began to look at the surroundings. The town was not large but it was a medium sized town with a decent amount of people. There were bakeries and stores for jewelry and food and whatever else these humans needed. I looked into the window of a cafe and watched as the people were sitting with their husbands or friends and chatted over coffee and donuts and other types of pastries. I was disgusted by the site of the food and walked away to the next window.

The next window was a window to a jewelry store. It was of course dark but there were a few lights in the back so I figured that the owner or manager was still there working on something. A man walked out of the back room with a woman following and went to the front door. As he opened the door he glanced at me slightly and walked off with the woman. I looked once more into the store then walked away to another building that held apartments. I looked up at the top of the building and back down to the front entrance; I figured that staying here would probably be the best idea even though it was close to humans. It would help me to adapt to a life without human blood and to resist them.

I opened the door to the lobby and walked to the front desk. There was a woman working the counter and she seemed slightly tiered and bored with her job. She was leaning on her hand with her elbow on the table as she read a magazine. I stood in front of her and taped the magazine lightly. She looked up slowly and glared at me with tiered eyes, "Can I help you?" she asked in a dry raspy voice "I would like a room." I said smiling politely "Name?" I hesitated for a while and thought, what was my name? "Um...Alice Brandon." I said, that had been my birth name and I remembered seeing it on a file that I had seen on a desk at the asylum. The woman quickly wrote it down and reached behind her for a key. She then handed it to me and I walked to the room. The room was not the best but it was suitable for now. I lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and lay there until my thirst took over.

It had been an hour and a half and nothing had happened, even though my throat was burning like someone had set fire to it. I opened my eyes and looked out the window, it was foggy. I figured it was just outside but it wasn't, it was my eyes again. I hated being blind for a long period of time. Then the pictures came again but this time it wasn't of the family of vampires, it was of a man. All I could see was his face but it was extremely blurry. As I examined the face more I realized that I began to fall in love with him, but how could I fall in love with someone that I didn't even know? And his name...what was his name? The vision stopped and disappeared. I longed to see more of this man and to know his name.


End file.
